Professional Suicide
by NZTwilighter
Summary: Bella finds herself instantly attracted to the new guy, and it appears the feeling is mutual. She may be about to commit professional suicide. AH, AU, OOC. Rated for language and lemon/s. One-shot that may extend. My 1st fic, please R&R!


****

My first even fic. Please be kind and review! I have more of this story written already but am undecided on whether to continue further than a one-shot - all dependent on reviews and/or popularity. I haven't written anything remotely similar since high school so it's purely for my new love of fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: As a rookie, I have no idea how to say this properly but unfortunately S Meyer is the genius behind the Edward & Bella hysteria, and all else Twilight.**

**Summary: Bella finds herself instantly attracted to the new guy, and it appears the feeling is mutual. She may be about to commit professional suicide. AH, AU, OOC. Rated for language and lemon/s.**

* * *

"Morning, Ms Swan," my personal assistant greeted me.  
"How's it going, Alice?" I replied.  
"Great, just a couple of messages while your were out, Jessica left some mock-ups here for you to approve and Mr Masen called a last minute meeting last night after you'd left for the day. Boardroom Two at 10.30. Compulsory, but he said it will be brief. I noted you were running behind schedule this morning so I got you a banana and a blueberry muffin in case you had to change plans and work through lunch. I'll bring you in a coffee, shall I? How was your meeting this morning?" Alice was an energetic little Godsend! I grabbed the messages and Jessica's folder and snatched up the banana. "Thanks, hun. Coffee would be great, meeting was too long and unresolved – will need a follow up if you could liaise with them for a time later in the week, please? Looks like I'll need to cancel my lunch appointment... and this last minute meeting just isn't helping me catch up! Do I need to prepare anything? I didn't have a meeting request in my inbox this morning?"

"Mr Masen had Lauren send out a memo to all PAs and secretaries about a meet and greet for department heads, middle management and upwards with an addition to the executive team – rumoured to be a 'created' position..." That was strange, we'd heard nothing about the need for a new position nor had we seen any buzz around the office regarding recruitment. I shrugged it off, perhaps it was something handled at the very top, low-key and in confidence.

I worked quickly and diligently to make up for this morning and got done the remedial little tasks I'd put off yesterday to fill time till 10.30. I checked my hair and fixed my make-up and smoothed my silk wrap dress, questioning my attire for the meeting that would include a lot of my superiors. "Alice," I called out to her workstation in front of my office. "do you think this is appropriate? I think I have a short, tailored jacket I could throw over the top..." I always kept a couple of items of black clothing and shoes in my office closet for wardrobe emergencies. She came in, arms crossed, and shook her head. "Not necessary, you've got sleeves and a hem at the knees to keep you respectable and modest, yet the v-neck bares your décolletage and not too much cleavage that it's feminine, sexy yet tasteful. Don't wear a jacket, it's too bulky for the dress. And don't change the boots, they're fabulous. You look fine... and you've got four minutes." I snatched up a breath mint took a big gulp from my water, thanking her on my way out.

I met Emmett McCarty at the elevator on my way to boardroom two and we speculated on the new exec, his role and purpose of his hiring. "So, Swan, you think we're going to hear about some immediate dismissal or resignation from a board member for something scandalous? Caught sleeping with Ol' Masen?" Emmett gossiped like a country club housewife. "Uh, no I heard it was a newly created position, probably restructuring at the top. I'm just anxious to see if this restructuring will filter down to our level... who knows if that will be a good thing or not?" I answered him.

"Right well if it's a chick and she's hot I'm not opposed to sleeping my way to job security!" I just shook my head in disbelief. He could be so blasé sometimes. "For the short term, I hope this is a quick meeting. I have shitloads to do and piss-all time in which to do it. I don't really have much time for polite smiles, fake conversations and weak handshakes," I huffed. Emmett chuckled.

"take it easy, Swan, you are gonna blow your top soon, you're always so stressed and tightly wound. Gotten any ass lately? I could help you out with that, you know?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, you're such a sweet friend and colleague, thanks for the offer!" I said sarcastically, not even bothering to voice my decline. He was a great friend and it was harmless teasing. He threw his arm around my shoulders in jest just as we rounded the corner and stepped into the boardroom, which was abuzz with laughter and numerous conversations.

_Damn you, Emmett!_ He was more perceptive than we often gave him credit for, and saw right through me sometimes. It had been ages since I'd had a man in my bed. Or an alleyway for that matter, with the desperation I was finding myself in. A couple of short-lived relationships, as many dates and a few flings were the sum of my lovelife over the past four years and it was getting depressing. I'd relented to throwing myself into work to unsuccessfully fill the void that my lack of companionship had made. And my trusty vibrators, for those really bad days: 'slim Jim' as I'd named my purse sized travel edition for urgency and 'Mick jagger', he was the works in a lewd shade of purple for those sad, extra wild Friday nights with my other friend, Cabernet Merlot.

I laughed internally at the irony that was my life. In the public eye, I was well sought-after talent, young, successful, deservedly climbing the ranks quickly from Design team member, to team Leader, to managing several design teams to Creative Director at twenty-seven years of age. Yet, for some reason, I could only score with the crème de la creeps. And even that was a rarity. Four years ago I was glad to be rid of the restrictions of a relationship, Mike was suffocating the shit out of me and it was hindering my career in more ways than one. But now, well, not so much. I snapped out of my trance.

Morning tea had been catered and considering I'd been too tired after bringing my work home last night I skipped dinner, plus my measly banana for breakfast, I decided to partake. Emmett beat me to the spread and dove for the savouries. I made a coffee for us both and took a pastry for myself and we found seats.

I looked around the room for the new face and saw an unfamiliar and admittedly handsome profile. Looking sleek and debonair in what I could make out from my position to be a well tailored, dark grey almost ashen suit, and a mess of bronze hair that he occasionally ran his hands through lightly in what I guessed was a nervous habit. I waited impatiently for him to turn around so I could cop a good gawk at him front on. My anxiety was a little too obvious for Emmett's eyes. "Whatcha lookin' at?" He grinned at me. I tried to brush him off. "That must be him, right? He's looking the part..." Without looking at his face properly I still couldn't help but totally assure myself he was attractive and, coupled with my sexual frustration, started bouncing my knee in anticipation of meeting him; coming face to face, searching his eyes for hints of his personality, hearing what his voice sounded like.

He turned around when someone called him to attention and that was when I first laid eyes on his remarkable facial features – strong jawline, smooth skin and piercing emerald green eyes. He's gorgeous! He raised his eyebrows in interest and the corner of his mouth pulled up in a crooked grin as he was introduced to a couple more colleagues. As this mystery man engaged in conversation I watched his expressions and studied his body language carefully, trying to find out more of what we'd all be dealing with in due course. He came across as genuine, warm and I could definitely sense slight apprehension – probably overwhelmed with all the new faces he'd eventually need to familiarise himself with. And I'm sure with each passing second of me shamelessly gaping he just got more and more irresistibly handsome!

At that moment Lauren Mallory decided to go in for the kill. I nudged Emmett and gestured towards her. He grimaced and couldn't look away. As budget manager reporting directly to him, he often felt her unprofessional behaviour reflected on him and he bore her embarrassment, even apologising profusely to Kate our Legal Advisor when Lauren made a shameless pass at her husband at our staff Christmas party one year. As pretty as she is, looks can only counter a limited amount of bad manners and lack of personality.

She did not disappoint us today. Lauren closed the distance by what I assume was an attempt at seductive sashaying into the middle of the conversation, rudely interrupting. Tits out and flicking her long blonde hair away from her shoulder she extended a hand to new guy. I felt Emmett shoot me a helpless look but I couldn't pull myself away from hot guy's face. His eyebrow raised in disapproval at her behaviour and noticeably cringed when he accepted her hand. She had patted her free hand over the top of his and inched closer, invading his personal space. I could see him wincing a shift backwards uncomfortably. "I wish I knew what she was saying," I said to Emmett.

"Yeah, we're missing out on some serious comedy, Bells! He's obviously _not_ impressed!" Emmett laughed boisterously.

"But shit, if Masen gets wind of that who knows how I'll be trying to clean that up. She's starting to piss me off; I should just take disciplinary action. She's killing me! It was bad enough kissing ass my apologies to Kate but it'll be torture going nose deep in ol' green eyes balls."

We spent the next couple of minutes chatting to some other workmates when Jasper Whitlock called us out. I whipped around to look at him but couldn't meet his eyes. Some other force kept my head turning and I settled on those dark and mysterious emeralds. He returned the gaze and my breath hitched audibly; I knew I'd been staring too long. He was more than gorgeous, even my brain was stuttering trying to find the word... Jasper brought me out of my reverie by clearing his throat. "Right, let me introduce you to this motley bunch from level four. Guys, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Bella Swan, our creative director." I nervously lifted my hand and weakly shook his hand. I know he sensed my nerves and I was almost sure he rubbed his thumb across my hand? Whether it was to soothe those nerves or something else, I had no idea. I looked back up to his face and once again caught that crooked grin. _God, he was so gorgeous, almost edible. _Simultaneously, what can only be described as a low energy shock pulsed from my hand, up my arm to my chest, and branching out to my face, nipples and pelvis. Instantly my cheeks were hot with my famous blush and I know I creamed my underwear at the same time. _Pull it together, Bella!_ "Nice to meet you, Mr Cullen," I victoriously pulled out without stuttering. Jasper continued and I panned my line of sight to him, catching Emmett grinning with wide eyes; he'd spotted my blush and knew all about it.

"Bella has a design and copyright portfolio that would astound you considering she is the youngest of any of our senior managers - ever..." I chanced a look in Edward's direction and saw he was listening to Jasper but looking at me, and not just my face. At least he was listening – what the hell was he saying? And was he still talking about me? I couldn't even concentrate on anything but staring at this God of a man in front of me except it wasn't a charcoal suit he was wearing, more like birthday suit and it wasn't helping the situation going on in my underwear. We made eye contact and I bit my bottom lip when I caught an unmistakable darkening of that emerald green. His mood had changed to... was it lust or want? His gaze moved to my lip which in turn made me bite down harder and pull it further into my mouth. I blushed again, and he cast his eyes even lower to see the traitorous heat creep up my chest, then neck and land on my cheeks. I _had _to snap out of it and pay attention to Jasper's rant.

"...the driving force behind all our design initiatives and ultimately responsible of any branding or template changes and additions. You'll come to see how valuable Bella is in due time."

"I'm sure I will," well at least someone was paying attention; damn it all he was a smooth talker, too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," oh my _God_ that velvety voice was a panty-creamer – more, please!

"And likewise, Mr Cullen, I look forward to working with you," I vomited the words out in an attempt to feign composure.

"Please, call me Edward. I'll catch up with you... later?" I nodded and smiled as Jasper ushered him towards Emmett.

While not being consumed by his beauty I had the chance to think about the coincidence that he and Mr Masen shared the same name. It seemed so old-fashioned and not so commonly used anymore and personally I'd never met an Edward in my life, to only find two in my workplace. Emmett pulled me from my thoughts. "Shit, Bells what was that all about? I could've burned my fingertips waving my hand between you two that sexual tension was so thick I'm sure I could smell it?!" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I blushed terribly thinking about the pooling between my legs that I desperately needed to relieve.

We took our seats once more and chatted until our attention was brought to the front of the room. Jasper, as our Managing Director introduced Edward Cullen and explained his immediate role, and proposed components of his eventual role. Apparently there would be some restructuring, not just of the personnel and job roles but processes as well and he'd have a small team conducting the analysis and implementation. I contemplated my own role and was confident in thinking it was specific and critical to the business, enough so that Alice, key members of my team like Jessica, and I were safe.

I heard the voices change and noticed our CEO, Mr Masen, now talking it up. I drew my eyes from the window and back to the head of the big table where, wouldn't you know, two green orbs locked on me once again. _So this isn't one-sided attraction, surely?_ I could barely contain myself and smirked back at him only to be countered with that sexy ass crooked grin again. He ran a hand through his messy hair while I fantasised about doing the same while in the throes of passion with him. I bit my lip in an effort to withhold a groan at that thought. Though he didn't hear it he could probably have read it on my face, and he lowered his view and held an expectant grin, subtly swiping his bottom lip with his tongue. And there it came, as he expected, my blush crept up my chest. I felt Emmett cock his head towards me and knew he heard it – I could only imagine what he was thinking.

This guy will be the death of me, worse than that I was torturing myself by letting fantasies involving the two of us run rampant in my head. I decided against eye contact but my eyes remained fixed on his body. Tall, well sculpted, taut, lean but with a bit of bulk in all the right places I rubbed my legs together and squeezed my PC muscles for relief but the feeling was like a piteous consolation prize that the loser got for participation. I begged internally for Mr Masen to quit this shit so I could bolt the fuck out of here and take care of myself. Slim Jim was in my handbag and I was desperate enough to use it at work.

After the meeting rounded up and casual conversations resumed while others began to return to their respectful desks so I decided to make an exit. I told Emmett I was bogged down, which he knew was the truth, and I could have sworn in my hasty departure that Edward was approaching us with a look of desperation. I turned around as he reached Emmett and passed it off as nothing to do with me in particular.

I raced back to my office passed Alice and grabbed my bag, pulling out my cell phone to use as a prop. "Alice, I need to make a lengthy, personal phone call plus I've left my credit card in my car so please take any messages and tell them I'll be about twenty minutes." _Ooh, what if I need recovery time? I don't usually bring myself off at work so who knows what I'll look like afterwards_? I ran back into my office shoved my make up purse into my handbag. "Actually, if it's a quicker call than I expect, I might just pop over to the pharmacy and get my iron pill prescription filled," bullshit just rolls of my tongue like second nature.

"I can do that for you!?" Alice wondered why I would do this myself. _You're wasting time, Bella!_

"No, don't be silly, I might feel like fresh air after this one," I waved my phone to her. There it rolls, again! I waved and fled.

Coming out of my office I spotted Edward with Jasper across the open space between our U-shaped offices, obviously showing him around our floor. He must have sensed me staring while walking to the elevators because he looked up and straight into my eyes, again. The cheeky bastard smirked at me and waved. I waved back weakly and moved to the lifts, impatiently pressing the 'down' arrow. There was no way I was doing this in the toilets of my floor, who knows what sounds might escape me mid-orgasm? Never mind Jimmy's high speed humming! The bathrooms on the lower ground were always clean and hardly used and were the perfect spot. No one besides the two old security guards in the CCTV room were based down here. The floor held our function room for large staff meetings, Friday drinks, etc and the office's gym. I glanced at my watch – _11.20 or thereabouts_ – and checked the gym – _vacant_ - so I was 99% safe for the next half hour.

I pulled away from the glass pane of the gym door and smacked into a warm, hard chest. Arms reached out and gripped my shoulders to prevent me from falling backwards and steadied me on my feet. "Whoa, are you alright?" A velvety voice sang to me and I looked straight into the big emeralds of the object of my new fantasies. I shot my eyes around the corridor before looking back at Edward Cullen. "Uh, yes sorry...thanks," I mumbled and tried to carry on to the bathroom, suddenly more eager than before now that I'd heard him speak again.

"Looking for someone?" he enquired.

"No, well, yes but they're not here... well, I'll see you around," I said as cheerily as I could. I made to move again and he side-stepped in my way. _Fuck!_ The irony was thatI wanted him terribly but I needed to get rid of him so I could go and masturbate about him. "Can I help you or something?" I asked politely, masking my impatience. Those eyes darkened again and he stalked towards me, arms extending to the wall of the corridor with me trapped between them. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to my throat before dragging them back up to my ear. "God, I hope so," came his husky reply. Impulsively I brought one hand behind his head, holding him to my neck and used the other hand to twirl and tug at the messy locks gathering at the nape of his neck. He began nibbling at my earlobe and continued down my neck and I swear on my life with each inward breath that drew my skin to his mouth I felt myself moisten just a little bit more, like there was some cord joined to my throat and tugged at the gates of my love juice reservoir. I haven't even kissed him yet! I grasped his face in my hands and brought him face to face with me. I tilted my head sideways and licked hungrily across his lips and came away. Edward bent forward to keep going but I shook my head, grabbed his hand and led the way. "Not here."

I shut the two doors into the bathroom which would forewarn us and buy a bit of time if someone came in. He immediately crashed his lips to mine and we began a lewd make-out session like a couple of horny teenagers, as we moved to a changing stall. We barely parted when I dumped my bag on the bench and he carelessly hung his suit jacket on the hook. His hands ran down my shoulders, pausing briefly to cup my breasts while grazing the nipples with his thumbs before moving along to my hips. The same hands reached behind me cupping me while his fingers dragged the back of my dress up over my ass. His breath hitched as he made contact with the bare skin there but silently drew my thong down. I only stepped out one leg, and dove straight to his belt in greed and tore it open, popping his trouser button and drawing his fly. Edward pushed his trousers down and away and freed himself from his boxers and I gasped, then groaned at how _gifted_ I found him to be, and how _lucky _I was about to be.

Plopping down on the bench I bent forward to show this Greek God my gratitude and humility at the greatness about to be bestowed upon me, by kissing the tip and grabbing the base, earning a pearl of pre-cum on my upper lip. Before I could plunge into an attack, Edward pulled me back to my feet, "No time for that, I want you now; turn around." Without complaint, I flipped around bending forward slightly and lifted one leg up to the bench. Scrambling through my handbag I found what I was looking for and thrust the foil packet behind me. "Wrap it. Hurry," I demanded. Impatience and zealousness had my dress around my waist and two of my fingers pressing against my clitoris. I ran them down my slick folds spreading the moisture in anticipation, steadying myself with my free hand against the mirror. In our reflection I watched Edward move closer and bite down on my shoulder, sucking there while pulling the belt of my dress and spreading it open and off my shoulders letting it pool to the floor. One hand bracing himself on the wall and tugging free my strapless bra and latching to a breast, he entered me in one slow, torturous movement and paused. I hissed in celebration of the end of my drought, throwing my head back and exposing my neck for his attention. "Beautiful..." I wasn't even sure that was intended for my ears. He pulled almost all the way out again, save the head, before burying his cock to the hilt again. Then both his hands were occupied with tit as he repeated a few times, my fingers zoned into my clit, rubbing languidly while I watched him in the mirror. "Damn it, your pussy is so _tight_, Bella," he grunted breathily into my ear. Dirty talk does it for me and I begged him for more. I pushed my ass out further and he increased his pace, bringing a hand from my breast and slapping away my busy fingers. "Move," he commanded lustily and took over the post while licking my earlobe.

I began a manual assault on my nipples and I could feel the connection between them, my earlobe, clit, and that magical spot deep inside me causing that delicious tightness in the pit of abdomen. "Ahh, harder Edward, please... ohh... fuck, please," I was not above begging, and he obliged. Edward held open my raised leg by the thigh and gripped my opposite hip. I bent forward more, sticking out my ass for easier access but never letting my eyes stray from his reflection. He took the invitation to start drilling me with reckless abandon, and horny as I was, my fingers reunited with my clit, bringing me to a quick orgasm. "_Yes,_" I hissed, "Don't stop, I'm coming again, I'm close," I insisted, daring him to mess with me now as I starting pushing back onto his inward thrusts.

"Hmm," he chuckled darkly. His voice lowered to a husky whisper, "Come for me again, baby, while I watch you play with yourself," he challenged. That was it; my undoing. I could feel it building again, this one was going to be bigger and better than the first. I obeyed humbly, moaning through the climb. His pounding became frantic and I could feel him right behind me, literally and figuratively. My eyes closed for the rapture about to course through me and he growled at me to open them and watch us. My hands moved to graze both my nipples while I rode it out and he reached around and pinched my clit as I screamed in surrender. Two more thrusts and he followed, moaning and slightly slumping on my back.

We were breathless, smiling lazily at each other in the mirror and he placed two open-mouthed kisses on my shoulder before pulling up. "You are amazing," Edward forced out in between ragged breaths before kissing me slowly and sensuously.

"Ditto," I smirked back at him while we dressed. We stepped out of the changing stall and he threw the condom in the bin. _Sorry, Jim,_ I thought to myself. _I found me a better deal_. Edward stopped in his tracks and turned to me. "Who's Jim?" he asked awkwardly. _Fuck, did I say that out loud?_ "Is he your boyfriend?" he looked apprehensive, concerned for me, maybe?

"No, no. Nothing like that, I'm single," I assured him. We made our way to the communal part of the ladies' bathroom.

"What were you doing down here?" Oh God this guy was nosey! But hey, considering what just happened, why act all shy and prude now, right? Surveys say two in three women own at least one toy! And amongst the smaller group, half of them use some readily available, commonly found, alternative anyway. I reached into my bag and pulled out slim Jim. "Edward, meet Jim. You cock-blocked him, I was apologising on your behalf," I laughed and Edward did too when the light bulb went off in his head.

"Good, so I have no... _real_ competition then, because I'd like to see you again, in any capacity you're comfortable with right now. Bella, you're very charismatic and I feel drawn to you for some reason. I'd like to get to know you better."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea re: my statistics about sex toys. I was once told by a colleague that 2 out of 3 women really did own a toy, but he was a filthy old bugger and I wondered if he was just trying to have an M-rated conversation with me or get me to spill on whether I was one of the 2, or the 3rd woman!**


End file.
